My Other Half
by catherine.cat33
Summary: So, this is how i think Eli whould propose to Clare...in the future! This is my first One-Shot. Review Please! :


**Author's Note:** This is My first published fan fiction...

**Disclamer:** I do not own Degrassi, it's characters, or the songs Marry You by Bruno Mars or 1,2,3,4 by Plain White T's

Eli's POV

When I wake up the sun is just rising. It is exactly as I want it to be. I slowly get up, making sure not to wake my girlfriend of eight years up. We'd been going out since my junior year of high school. Now, both of us college graduates, me the CEO of my own company, and Clare an author, we couldn't be doing any better. I grab the bag I left by my nightstand and pull out the rose petals. Quietly I walk to her side of the bed and begin placing petals here and there. I make a small path of petals from her nightstand to the door of our room. I open the door and continue the trail as I head down the stairs. I stop the trail when I get into the living room. Clare would wake up soon. Her alarm was set for seven. It was six thirty now. I pour the rest of the petals out of the bag and go to the stereo. In it I place the CD I had burned just last night with two important songs. I close it up and grab the remote control so I can control the stereo from where I'll be standing, in front of the couch, right next to the staircase in our home. I sigh and look down at the work I've done. I hope Clare loves it! Now all I have to do is wait for her.

Clare's POV

I wake up to the sound of my alarm. When I sit up I turn it off, then I look to the opposite side of my bed. Eli isn't sleeping there like he usually is. Where is he? I notice my room door is open, and as if on cue, music begins to echo through the whole house. I take a moment and try to recognize the song.

"_Give me more loving than I've ever had….Make it all better when I'm feelin' sad…Tell me that I'm special even when I know I'm not"_

It's one of my favorite songs. Plain White T's: _1,2,3,4_ it always makes me think of Eli. When I look down I see rose petals on the floor. I sigh happily and begin to follow the trail with my eyes. Then once I've done that I begin to follow it with my feet. I walk, carefully trying not to step on the petals. I turn and walk down the staircase. When I get to the bottom of the stairs I turn to see Eli, in his pajamas. Suddenly the song changes.

"Eli." I breathe out. Then I listen to the song.

"_It's a beautiful night…We're looking for something dumb to do…Hey baby,…I think I wanna marry you"_

I catch my breath. The song is _Marry You_ by Bruno Mars. I turn to see Eli is now on one knee. The song has stopped and all I can hear is the sound of my speeding heart rate. He is kneeling down in a small pile of rose petals. When he gestures for me to come to him, it's as if my body is on a conveyor belt. I stop when I'm in front of him.

"Clare Diane Edwards, I love you. Ever since I ran over your glasses with Morty I've known we're meant to be together. You've helped me through my problems, I've helped you through yours. We're each other's perfect match. So, Blue Eyes, will you marry me?" he pulls out a small velvet box which he opens and shows a beautiful diamond ring. It's a small circular cut ring. I feel the tears forming in my eyes.

"Elijah Goldsworthy, ever since that day only two things have been on my mind; one what person who doesn't work as a mortician drive a hearse." I pause catching my breath and notice he's smirking. "And two, that emerald eyed boy is my soul mate. So, yes, I will marry you." I finish. He puts the ring on my finger and stands up. His smirk is now a smile as he pulls me into a passionate kiss. When we break apart we stare into each other's eyes. It was my fairy tale beginning to my fairy tale life.

That night once Eli is asleep I take off the ring to admire it. On the inside is an inscription. I read it: _My other half_. I smile and put the ring back on my finger, feeling as if it is a part of me that I need.

Soon I will be Clare Goldsworthy.

**Authors Note:** Well, i hope you liked my one shot!

Thanks for reading...review please!

**3 3 Cat**


End file.
